It Runs in the Family
by writeallnight
Summary: He thought it was just a hangover. Instead it turned the whole office upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Don Eppes had to stop drinking. He knew because he'd gone out the night before and now it was 7 a.m., he was at work, and also fairly certain he was dying. He'd never had a hangover this bad before. His head was aching and his stomach was gurgling unpleasantly as he sat at his desk attempting to fill out paperwork.

"Hey," Don turned to see Megan approaching his desk, her brow furrowed, "you don't look so good."

"Rough night," Don shrugged.

"Maybe this will help," she handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

Don's stomach turned as he caught a whiff and he almost gagged, but he managed something in the vicinity of smile. "Thanks. Are David and Colby here yet?"

"I just talked to David. He stopped to grab bagels, and Colby should be here any minute."

"Good, we gotta go over the details of that case last week."

"The bank robbery?"

"No, the smuggling case."

Megan nodded. "I'll send them your way when they get here," she gave him a hard look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Thanks for the coffee."

Megan didn't look convinced but knew not to argue with her boss. Deep in thought she went back to her own desk. Don groaned softly and put his head in his hands. All he'd wanted was to get away. To be away from work, from his family. He'd needed some time alone. Granted, the dive bar he'd ended up in probably wasn't the best choice, but it had at least guaranteed his anonymity. Now that he thought about it though, Don tried to focus his fuzzy brain, he hadn't even had that much to drink. One beer, maybe two, knowing he'd be driving himself home. He hadn't felt drunk at the time, so how could his hangover be so awful?

Don's phone rang and he reached for it instinctively. "Eppes."

When he got off the phone ten minutes later he felt even sicker. David and Colby were walking toward him and Don rose, trying to pull himself together. "Megan said you were looking for us," David greeted him.

"Yeah, we've got bigger problems now. Remember that kidnapping about a year ago?"

"The Russian Diplomat's kid?" Colby asked.

"Yeah that's it. They just found her."

"You're kidding," Colby said shocked.

"Dead?" David asked.

"No, alive. They need us to come down and help. Let's get Megan and get down there."

* * *

The team met SWAT and Gary Walker down the street from the house. "What's going on Gary?" Don asked as he checked his vest to make sure it was secure.

"We got a tip. Family just moved into the neighborhood. Grandmother down the street is part of the neighborhood watch, recognized the girl from a newspaper," Gary said. "We got a male and female inside along with the girl."

"Doesn't sound like your typical kidnapping," David said.

"Maybe the kidnapper or the wife got attached. It happens," Megan said. "They can't have kids of their own or they just can't bear to kill the child."

"You think they're armed?" Don asked.

"I'd bet there are guns in that house," Gary replied. "Whether or not they have them on, that's anybody's guess."

"Well, let's treat it like they're armed, but be careful, we don't want anybody getting hurt," Don cautioned them.

Suddenly feeling like he was going to be sick, Don turned away and doubled over. You all right Eppes?" Gary asked.

"Don?" David asked, moving in closer when he didn't respond.

Don swallowed and straightened. "Yeah, I'm good. Come on."

His team seemed reluctant so Don pushed past them. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to ignore the pounding in his head and the churning of his stomach and get into position. "All units ready?"

Don got confirmation from each team. "On my signal. 3, 2, 1, Go, go, go!"

Simultaneously the three teams burst in through separate doors. "FBI! Get on the ground! On the ground now!" Don yelled.

Don cuffed the guy sprawled on the floor. "Don, we've got the girl, she's in an upstairs bedroom," Megan said through his earpiece.

"All right, are we secure?"

"Everything's clear Don, we've got the woman here in the family room," Colby said.

"Okay good, I-" Don stopped as his stomach lurched. He could taste bile in his throat.

"Tucker!" he managed to call to a nearby SWAT member, "take care of this guy."

As soon as Tucker had hands on the suspect Don pushed through the room and out the back door. He barely made it to the bushes in time to be violently ill. His stomach now empty Don took several minutes to pull himself together. He straightened and wiped a hand across his mouth, trying to get rid of the acidic taste in his mouth and the burning in his throat. What surprised him was that he didn't feel any better. In fact he felt worse, and now he was light-headed.

Turning back to the house he saw Megan approaching him at a rapid clip. He moved toward her quickly in an effort to hide the puddle of vomit now in the bushes. "Are you okay?" Megan asked worriedly. "Tucker said you ran out."

"Yeah I-" Don scrambled to come up with a plausible reason for his sudden exit, "I thought I saw something. It was just an animal."

Megan took in his pale and sweaty face and didn't look convinced. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Don said moving deliberately toward the house, attempting to evade Megan's penetrating stare. "Is the girl okay?"

"She's scared," Megan said slowly, her eyes still on his face, "She's confused, but she's young, in a year or two she won't even remember."

"All right, let's get them in for questioning. Did anybody call the parents?"

"They're hopping a plane from D.C. right now."

"Good. Grab David and Colby and let's go."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

When Don got back to the bull pen the first thing he did was grab the bottle of antacids out of the top drawer of his desk and take four. He couldn't remember the last time he had thrown up and didn't want a repeat. He was rummaging around for the aspirin bottle he knew was in there when David passed by. "Hey, you ready to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah," Don said giving up his search and following him.

Megan was already in with the woman so Don and David headed for the room holding their male suspect. Don eyed him carefully. He didn't look like your average hardened criminal, but that didn't mean anything. "So, what's the deal Mike? The two of you really wanted kids?" Don asked, coming to sit on the table's edge. "Adoption was a little too expensive, so you just took somebody else's kid for free, right?"

"No, no! It's not like that," the man said nervously.

"You ripped apart someone else's family!" David cried. "You took that little girl away from her parents, let them think she was dead!"

"I know, I know," the man sighed. "It wasn't my idea."

"Why don't you tell us whose idea it was then?" Don demanded.

The man closed his mouth tightly and shook his head. "Okay, Mike," Don said with a shrug, "you know if you don't want to tell us, maybe your wife does."

"No!" the man panicked. "It's not her fault! Don't drag her into this!"

Don stood up and is stomach lurched. The room tilted dangerously as he clamped his mouth closed and grabbed the table for support. David looked at him startled. "Don?"

Don shook his head and moved swiftly out the door and into the hall. Megan caught his arm. "Don, what is it?"

Don pulled away and made his way to the bathroom as quickly as he could and promptly vomited up his antacids. His stomach empty once more he continued to retch painfully for several long minutes and found himself extremely grateful that the janitors kept the bathroom so clean, as he held onto the toilet for dear life.

He heard the bathroom door open. "Don?" Colby's voice echoed oddly in the small room.

Don closed his eyes and swallowed, leaning back against the wall. "Be out in a minute Colby," he said hoarsely.

He heard the door close and it was another minute before he could force himself back on his feet. The room spun dizzily for several seconds before it righted and he could leave the stall. He rinsed out his mouth and held a damp paper-towel to his forehead. He sighed and shook his head. What the heck was wrong with him? "Snap out of it," he muttered to himself and then went to rejoin his team.

All three of them were waiting outside the bathroom. "What happened in there, man?" David asked as all three followed him back to his desk.

Don tried to smile. "David, it's the bathroom," he said as he shifted some papers on his desk.

"Don't give me that crap, Don," David said angrily. "You practically ran out of that interrogation. What the hell is going on?"

"Look, can't a guy go to the bathroom anymore? I've barely been all day," Don replied exasperated. "Now, if you're all done discussing my toilet habits, why don't you tell me what we know?"

The three agents exchanged glances. Don glared at all of them. "Last time I checked I was still the boss around here."

"The wife's story matches the husband's. He was hired by Julio Alvarez to do the kidnapping. Alvarez is already in custody for a drug bust a couple months back. We've got somebody interviewing him now," Megan finally informed him.

"All right, good. Let me know when they get something," Don said.

He looked up to see all three of them still standing there watching him. "Let's go guys, we've got work to do."

"Don…" Colby started to speak, but Don cut him off.

"Look, am I, or am I not the boss around here anymore?" he cried. "Get back to work!"

Slowly the team turned and went back to their own desks. "What is going on with him?" David muttered quietly to Colby.

Colby shook his head. "Dunno, but he looks dead on his feet. Have you ever seen him that pasty?"

David shook his head as they had no choice but to get back to work.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me happy!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Don? Don!" Don sat up with a start and immediately wished he hadn't.

He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Megan was staring at him. "Sorry," Don grunted, trying to wake up. "I must have fallen asleep."

Megan bit her lip as she studied him. Deciding to hold in what she really wanted to say, she forced herself to focus on the case. "The parents are here. They're on the way up."

"Good." Don stood to follow her and thought he might pass out. The pounding in his head intensified to the point he could hardly see and it took a moment to collect himself. As soon as he did he followed Megan toward the elevator and greeted the nearly frantic parents who were speaking a furious mixture of Russian and English.

The initial reunion however was quiet and carefully constructed by Megan so as not to scare the child. What followed was a very long forty-five minutes of filling out paperwork and getting the girl released into the parent's custody.

By the time Don got back to his desk he was wiped. Now he was sweating bullets on top of the headache and his still churning stomach. Had they turned the heat up?

His brain felt like it was being squeezed and his limbs felt like lead. He collapsed in his chair and realized he was shaking. It was an incredible relief to be off his feet.

"Don?" Colby stood in front of him. "Alvarez gave a full confession. They're getting ready to transfer the husband and wife. Do you want to go?"

He should go. It was important. More important than being sick, although for the life of him he couldn't remember why at the moment. "Yeah," he managed to get out.

He stood and the world spun. He grabbed his desk and gasped. Colby turned and gripped his arm, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Don straightened and in an instant his knees buckled and the world went dark.

* * *

"Megan! David!" Colby yelled as he knelt next to his boss. "Wake up Don. Come on buddy, talk to me," he said worriedly, rolling him onto his back.

Colby's fingers brushed against Don's skin as Megan and David ran over followed by half a dozen other agents. "He's burning up," Colby said as he loosened several buttons on Don's shirt, "call paramedics now."

Megan pulled out her cell. Don moaned as David knelt on his other side. "Colby?"

"Right here Don," Colby replied.

"I don't feel so hot," Don mumbled.

"Yeah I know. Just hang on, okay? Don? Don talk to me!" Colby ordered.

David shook his head. "He's out again."

"Paramedics will be here in two minutes," Megan said, kneeling next to them. "How's he doing?"

"He's really pale," Colby shook his head, running a fist over Don's sternum.

Don moaned and roused slightly, but didn't open his eyes. "Paramedics are here!" someone called and seconds later they were on the floor starting Don on oxygen and several IV's.

"David, go with him," Megan ordered as their boss was loaded onto a gurney. "Colby and I will take care of the transport and meet you at the hospital."

"Make sure somebody calls Alan and Charlie!" David called as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Please keep reviewing because it makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Don moaned and forced his eyes open. Confused he shoved off the mask on his face and tried to sit up. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy," David said, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down.

Don continued to struggle as the paramedic moved to help restrain him and put the oxygen mask back on. Already Don's head was spinning and he collapsed back on the gurney breathing heavily. After a moment catching his breath he pulled the mask away just enough to ask hoarsely, "What happened?"

"You collapsed in the bull pen," David told him worriedly, his boss looked decidedly worse for wear. "Just take it easy, okay?"

Don sat up suddenly, ripping off the oxygen mask. The astute paramedic immediately pulled out a basin as Don heaved repeatedly before he swore and fell back onto the gurney. The paramedic silently replaced the oxygen just as they pulled up to the hospital. "Behave," David muttered to his boss.

Despite his discomfort Don still managed to shoot him a dirty look as the doors opened and they were taken inside.

* * *

Charlie's phone buzzed on his desk. "Charlie?" Amita said after it had buzzed twice.

"Yeah?" Charlie said, not taking his eyes off the board in front of him.

"Your phone," Amita said, holding it out to him, a smile on her face.

Charlie turned at last. "Oh! Thanks," he said sheepishly. Flipping it open he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Charlie, it's Megan."

"Oh, hi Megan. What's up?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of your Dad, but he's not answering."

"My Dad?" Charlie's heart began to pound, as he picked up on the tone of Megan's voice. "Why? What happened?"

Amita looked up from her laptop, concern on her face. "Charlie," Megan paused, unsure of what to say, "Don collapsed here at work about fifteen minutes ago. We had to call paramedics and they're on their way to the hospital."

Charlie swallowed. "Is he-okay? I mean what's-"

"I don't know Charlie, he's been off all day, but he wouldn't talk about it and then he just collapsed. Colby and I are finishing up a case but David's with him. Can you find your Dad?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll find him and we'll be there soon," Charlie was already searching for his car keys.

"We'll meet you there Charlie."

Charlie closed his phone. "Charlie, what is it?" Amita asked, rising.

"It's Don, he's at the hospital. Where are my keys?!" Charlie cried.

"Charlie, Charlie! I'll drive," Amita said reaching for her bag.

They nearly ran over Alan and Larry on their way out the door. "Whoa, hey where's the fire?" Alan asked with a laugh.

"Dad." Alan's smile vanished at the look on his son's face. "What is it? What happened?"

"It's Don, we have to go," Charlie said as they started moving down the hall.

"Charlie!" Alan hurried after him. "Is he okay? What's going on?"

"I don't know, Dad. Megan called, she said he collapsed at the FBI. He's at the hospital!" Charlie cried.

"Okay, okay, let me find my keys, where are my keys?" Alan searched his pockets.

"Might I suggest taking my car?" Larry asked.

"We're taking mine Larry," Amita said as they pushed through the doors to the outside.

"Could we please just hurry?" Charlie yelled.

Twenty minutes later they were at the hospital. "Yes, I'm looking for my son, Donald Eppes, he's an agent with the FBI," Alan rapidly told the woman at the desk.

"Charlie!"

They all turned. "David! What's going on? Is he-"

"Relax, just calm down," David said holding up a hand. "He collapsed in the bull pen about an hour ago. The doctor says he's stable. They're running some tests, should be able to tell us more soon."

Alan sighed in relief. "Okay, well, I guess we wait."

"There's a room right over here. Why don't you sit down and I'll get everyone some coffee?" David said, leading them to the room he'd waited in for the last hour. "I'll be right back. Colby and Megan are on their way, should be here any minute."

"Thanks David," Alan said quietly as he left and they took their seats.

Charlie put his head into his hands. He was barely aware of Amita's hand rubbing his back comfortingly. "I can't believe this is happening," Charlie said softly.

"It sounds like he's sick Charlie. You know how hard he works, I'm surprised he didn't get sick sooner," Amita said. "He'll be okay."

"Look who I found," David said, reappearing in the doorway flanked by Colby and Megan.

They all exchanged quiet greetings as the agents sat down. "How are you holding up?" Megan asked.

Alan shrugged. "I guess as well as can be expected considering we don't know anything."

Megan looked down at her coffee cup. "We should have paid better attention."

"Megan this is not your fault," Larry said.

"Larry's right, Megan," Alan added. "You know as well as I do how stubborn Don can be."

"Ah," a doctor entered the room, "I see I've found Agent Eppes' family."

Alan and Charlie practically jumped to their feet. "Mr. Eppes, Professor, I'm Dr. Grove," he shook hands with both of them. "I'm handling your son's case."

"What can you tell us Doc?" Alan asked seriously.

"It seems that your son has contracted a rather severe case of food poisoning."

"Food poisoning?" Charlie asked, confused, "where would he have gotten something like that?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Agent Eppes has been ah," the doctor cleared his throat, "less than cooperative."

Everyone in the room tried and failed to hide their smiles. "Agent Eppes was severely dehydrated and his blood sugar was very low when he came in. We've given him some drugs to try and rectify that. That along with the fever caused the loss of consciousness. We've also been trying to get his fever down."

"Trying?" Alan asked.

"Agent Eppes' fever would go down more quickly if he sat still and stopped kicking my nurses out of the room," the doctor said wryly.

Alan rolled his eyes as the others chuckled. "I'll talk to him Doc. Is he going to be all right?"

"We're going to keep him here overnight for observation, like I said, his case is rather severe. We want to make sure he stays hydrated," the doctor paused, "and I think I'll let one of you inform him of that."

Now the smiles were out in earnest. "Can we see him?" Charlie asked.

"Of course," the doctor said. "Just Mr. and Professor Eppes for the moment please."

"You did take his duty weapon away, right?" they heard Colby ask and the room erupted into laughter as Charlie and Alan followed the doctor down the hall.

* * *

A/N: So, now you know. Don't you feel better? :) I thought I'd give you a longer chapter this time seeing as the last few have been so short. Please keep reviewing!!


	5. Chapter 5

They heard Don before they saw him. "Look, you've got enough needles in me, get away."

"Please, Mr. Eppes I-"

"It's Agent, Special Agent Eppes," Don said exasperated.

"Donnie!" all three of them entered the room and Alan frowned at his oldest son.

"Dad, Charlie," Don looked stunned, "what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from scaring this nice lady to death," Alan said, indicating the frightened nurse holding a tray.

Don sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "Agent Eppes, I cannot have you harassing my nurses both because it's not good for your health and because it scares them," Dr. Grove told him plainly. "If you insist on continuing I'll be forced to prescribe a sedative."

Don looked slightly abashed. "I'll leave you alone now," the doctor said, "Emma, go ahead with the IV."

The nurse approached Don with trepidation. "Sorry," Don said quietly.

The nurse looked up quickly and then continued her work as Alan came to sit in the chair by the bed. Don winced as the nurse inserted the needle. "You shake off a bullet wound but a needle stick, that you can't handle?" Charlie said with a half laugh.

"Shut up, Chuck," Don snapped.

"Hey!" Alan said in the no-nonsense tone that the boys knew all too well, "Just because you're sick Donnie, doesn't give you the right to be mean to your brother."

The nurse let out a small giggle and all eyes in the room turned to her. She immediately sobered and quickly left the room. Then there was only the sound of Don's heart monitor, slowly beeping away.

"How are you feeling Donnie?" Alan asked after a long moment, leaning forward to stare intently at his eldest.

"I'm fine Dad," Don said non-commitally.

"The doctor said you have food poisoning," Charlie said quietly.

"So they tell me," Don replied.

Once again silence reigned. "Why didn't you say anything Don?" Alan asked at last.

Don sighed and fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "You know how it is, Dad. It's work, criminals don't take sick days."

"But you should," Charlie said pointedly.

"And when was the last time you took a sick day, Professor?" Don shot back.

Charlie fumed. "I think the answer to that would be never," Alan answered for him. "The point is, both of you work too hard, and you don't let anyone help you."

Charlie and Don shared an incredulous look and then stared at their father. "What?" he asked.

"Where exactly do you think that trait came from?" Charlie asked.

"Your mother."

Don snorted. "Yeah, that's it."

"What do you mean?" Alan asked, annoyed.

"Dad, you have never, in your life, taken a sick day," Charlie said.

"Knock, knock," Megan, Colby, and David appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys," Don immediately rallied, smiling, sitting up straight, and smoothing the bedclothes.

"How are you feeling boss?" Colby asked as they moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

"I'm all right," Don said.

"How many times did you throw up this morning," Megan asked, getting right to the point.

Don shook his head. "Come on guys."

"No, she's right," David cut in. "Don, why didn't you say anything?"

"Come on! We had a case! I couldn't just cut out in the middle of things!"

"You scared the crap out of us, Don," Colby said. "You can't blame us for being a little upset."

Don shook his head in defeat. "Fine, I'm sorry. You're right; I shouldn't have been on the case."

"Glad to hear it," David said.

"Listen, don't worry about me, all right? Food poisoning, I think I've faced worse," Don said. "I'll be out of here tonight and back at work tomorrow."

The three agents glanced at Charlie and Alan. "You, uh, didn't tell him?" David asked.

"What? Tell me what?" Don looked at each of them in turn.

"The doctors, uh, they want to keep you here overnight for observation," Alan said at last, not meeting Don's eyes.

Don threw up his hands and huffed angrily. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Don, you fainted at work. That's kind of a big deal," Colby pointed out.

"Don't say fainted. I did not faint," Don snapped.

"What would you call it then?" David asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know, lost consciousness or something," Don said annoyed.

The three agents exchanged looks which said they were amused, but to let it go. "We're glad you're all right, Don," Megan said.

"And don't ever do that again," David admonished.

"Yeah, yeah, you make one little mistake and suddenly everyone else thinks they're in charge," Don said with a laugh. "Get outta here."

The agents took their leave, bidding goodbye to all the Eppes men. "Well, I think I'll go check on Amita and Larry," Charlie said, when his father caught his eye.

"Larry and Amita are here too?" Don asked. "What, I go down and suddenly the world stops?"

"Relax, Don," Charlie said, "they care about you. They just want to make sure you're all right. We'll come back in a little bit."

Don watched his brother leave and then relaxed back against the pillows with a sigh. "He's just worried about you," Alan said quietly. "They all are."

"Yeah, I know Dad, but they don't need to be," Don said annoyed.

He swallowed and shifted his position. "You all right Donnie?" Alan asked, looking concerned. "You need me to get someone? You're looking kind of green."

A nurse appeared as if by magic. "Mr. Eppes, how are you-"

She took one look at him and grabbed the nearest basin, shoving it under his chin not a moment too soon. Don wretched repeatedly and then relaxed back against the pillows. "Agent. Special Agent Eppes," he said hoarsely.

"Well _Agent_ Eppes, I'll just go take care of this and be right back," the nurse said briskly.

"Here," Alan handed him a glass of water. "So, nobody needs to worry about you, huh?"

Don shrugged. Alan looked at his oldest son and saw the fatigue in his eyes. "Time to come clean Donnie," he said. "How are you really feeling?"

Don sent him a weak smile. "Like crap."

Alan nodded. "This morning I thought it was just a hangover, you know? Then as the day went on I threw up more and I was dizzy and I couldn't focus," Don gave a bitter laugh. "I can't remember the last time I threw up."

"I can," Alan told him. "It was that night you were seventeen and came home drunk."

Don shook his head. "The night Michelle Davis broke up with me. I couldn't get anything past you then either."

"I'm your father, Donnie. I know everything. Besides, you threw up all over your mother's favorite rug that night."

"I can't believe I forgot about that," Don grinned. "That was the only time I was ever really scared of her."

The nurse reappeared at that moment and they lapsed back into silence. "Well Mr. Eppes," Don winced, "Your fever has come down considerably. How are you feeling?"

"I've still kind of got a headache," Don admitted.

"We can give you something for that," the nurse said, writing on his chart. "Are you still nauseous?"

"Yeah a little."

"All right. Well keep drinking, you need to stay hydrated," she said as she switched a bag of IV fluid. "Someone will be back to check on you in a little while. If you need something just ring."

"Thanks."

"Don, where would you have gotten food poisoning?" Alan asked when the nurse left.

"I went to a bar last night. A real dive. I didn't want to drink on an empty stomach so I ordered food," Don admitted.

"Don, you know better than that."

"I just," Don searched for the right words, "needed to get away from everything."

Alan nodded knowingly. "Well, I'm all for getting away and clearing your head, but next time, do you think you could do it someplace a little more reputable?"

Don cracked a smile. "Sure thing, Pop."

Alan gave him a warning look just as Charlie reappeared, flanked by Larry and Amita. "Hey Don," Amita greeted him.

"Hey guys."

Alan watched his son rally for guests once more. "We won't stay long. We just wanted to see how you were doing," Amita told him with a compassionate smile.

"I'm doing all right," Don said.

"If I may say Don, you look simply wretched. Are you certain you'll be all right?" Larry asked.

"I'm going to be fine Larry. Be out of here first thing tomorrow," Don reassured him.

"Well, that certainly is good to here," Larry replied with relief.

"Dad, I'm going to head back to Cal Sci and get my car," Charlie said. "Do you want to come?"

"I think I'll stick around here for a little while Charlie," Alan told him. "You go on ahead."

"Okay. Get some rest, bro," Charlie said moving to the door.

Larry and Amita said their goodbye's and followed. Don leaned back and sighed. "I need a beer."

"What you need is sleep," Alan said plainly.

"Dad, you really don't have to stay," Don began.

"I know. Get some sleep Donnie."

Suddenly exhausted, Don allowed his body to relax and it wasn't long before sleep claimed him. Alan read for a time and then set his magazine aside and simply watched his son. He took great comfort in seeing Don's chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm. Another day survived, and for just a little while Alan could rest in the fact that for the moment, his son was safe.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! This one is a little longer. Thank you to everyone for reviewing. Please keep it up!


	6. Chapter 6

Alan didn't realize how long he'd been sitting at the hospital until Charlie reappeared. "Hey," he said softly.

"Oh, Charlie," Alan sat up straighter. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 8:00," Charlie replied, "here, I brought you something to eat."

Alan accepted the white take-out box. "How's he doing?" Charlie asked, sitting beside his father.

"He's been asleep for a couple hours now. His fever's down and his blood sugar's up so that's a good sign."

Don stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey," he croaked, "what, you bring Dad dinner and I get jack?"

Charlie and Alan smiled. "Glad to see you're feeling better," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Don rubbed a hand across his face, trying to wake up, "what time is it?"

"8:00," Alan replied.

"That means the game's on," Don said reaching for the remote.

The Eppes men settled back to watch the game. It wasn't long before the doctor appeared. "Well this looks like fun."

"Be better with a beer and a steak," Don said.

The doctor laughed. "I take it you're hungry? That's a good sign. I'm afraid you're still off beer and steak for a while though."

The doctor looked over Don's chart, then listened to his chest and looked into his eyes and mouth. He adjusted one of the IV's. "Well Agent, you're looking pretty good here. I'll have some food sent up for you. If you stay like this and keep something down you can be out of here first thing tomorrow. Anything else you need?"

"I think I'm okay. Thanks Doc."

"Well then, I will see you later. Good night."

Don managed to keep down the soup and jello that were brought to him. Alan and Charlie left around 11:00 for home and Don slept well, but was awake early and ready to leave. "Now," the doctor said sternly, "you can go back to work on Monday. You need to eat food that will be gentle on your stomach; soup, toast, etc. Drink lots of water and no beer."

"With rules like that I'm going to need a beer," Don muttered.

"Monday," the doctor said firmly, then smiled. "It really was a pleasure meeting you. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call."

"No offense, Doc, but I hope I won't have to take you up on that anytime soon," Don said.

The doctor laughed. "Take care of yourself, Eppes."

Don barely tolerated being taken out in a wheelchair. Once outside he blinked, trying to adjust to the sunlight. Then he blinked again. Megan was leaning against her car, sipping coffee. "Well hey there," she said as he walked toward her. "You're looking better."

"What are you doing here?" Don asked, confused.

"Your dad called. He thought you might try something like this," Megan said with a smile.

Don tried to stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Something like what?"

"Like leaving the hospital early so you could take a cab to work," Megan said knowingly.

"So they sent the one person I can't say no to," Don finished.

Megan smiled. "Let's go. I don't have all day here you know."

Don shook his head but got in the car anyway. "This isn't the way to my apartment," Don said after about ten minutes.

"Who said we were going to your apartment?" Megan asked.

"You know, kidnapping of a federal agent can get you twenty-five to life," Don said.

Megan just smiled and continued driving.

Don groaned when he realized where they were. "No, no, you are not taking me to Charlie's!"

"Sorry, Don. I'm just following orders," Megan said turning down the street.

"Yeah, well, I'm your boss and-"

"And you're on vacation until Monday, which makes me in charge," Megan said calmly, pulling into the driveway.

"I'm not going in there," Don said as Megan stopped the car.

"Are you four years old?" Megan asked with a laugh. "It's your family, Don. Go on. I promise the bull pen will still be there on Monday."

Don sighed and obediently got out of the car. "Get some rest," Megan called as he made his way to the door.

Don shook his head and went inside. "Dad!" he called.

"Oh, hey Don," Alan said, coming out of the kitchen. "I made up your room. You can head straight on up."

Don raise his eyebrows. "Dad, I'm not going to my room. And I wanna talk to you!" he called as his Dad moved away from him. "You have no right to send one of my agents to the hospital to take care of me!"

Alan turned to face him. "It worked, didn't it?"

Don gaped at him wordlessly. "Sit down, Don."

Don found himself sitting on the couch and suddenly found himself very tired. "You want something to eat?" Alan asked.

"Nah, I'm good for now," Don said, settling back into the couch cushions.

Alan tossed him the remote and Don turned on the TV. "Did Charlie have class this morning?"

"Yeah, he should be back by lunchtime. He wanted to check on you so he cancelled his afternoon class."

"I don't need a babysitter," Don said.

"Give him a break, Donnie. You should have seen his face after Megan called. He was really upset. Let him take care of you a little bit."

Don glared at his father. "I'm not eating anything he makes."

"I don't blame you," Alan replied, coming to join him, a glass of water in hand. "Drink."

Don obeyed and then sat back to watch the game. "Wow, that was a good play, did you see that Donnie? Don?"

He turned and saw his oldest, mouth open and fast asleep. Alan smiled and turned back to the game. He could fill Don in later.


	7. Chapter 7

"Has he been asleep all day?"

Don heard voices as if from very far off. "He's going to have a crick in his neck from sleeping like that."

"I know, but I didn't want to wake him."

Finally Don forced his eyes open to see his Dad and Charlie. "Did you hear him snoring?" Alan asked. "It sounded like a chainsaw."

"Really? He doesn't usually snore."

"You know I'm right here?" Don croaked, sitting up and groaning; he did have a crick in his neck.

"Hey, he lives!" Charlie teased.

"For the moment anyway," Don said, rubbing his neck. "Do we have any food around here?"

"Well, we already ate Don, but I'll go heat up some soup for you," Alan said.

"You guys already ate?" Don asked, confused. "What time is it?"

"Nearly two," Charlie said.

Don looked up shocked. "I've been asleep all day?"

"Well, not all day Donnie, just most of it," Alan said moving to the kitchen.

Charlie sat next to his brother on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," Don said. "Better now than yesterday, right?"

"Did you really throw up in the bushes at that house where the girl was being kept?" Charlie asked.

Don glared at him. "Colby told me," Charlie said, his eyes gleaming. "Called it, contamination of a crime scene."

"Yeah, I'll give him contamination of a crime scene," Don muttered.

"Don, why didn't you go home when you weren't feeling well?" Charlie asked after a long pause.

"Same reason you don't come home when you're sick," Don said. "Work is too important."

Charlie looked into his brother's eyes with complete understanding. "I gotta tell you Don, it scared the crap out of me when Megan called," Charlie told him. "Personally, I almost prefer you getting shot at. At least I'm used to it. I know what to expect."

Yeah, believe it or not, me too. At least then I've got something to fire back with," Don agreed.

"Soup's on!" Alan announced, coming in with a tray. "Charlie, did you just say you like it when Don gets shot at?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Never mind, Dad."

"You know, it's only been a day and I'm really sick of this liquid diet thing," Don complained.

"Eat your soup," Alan ordered. "This is your own fault."

"Dad," Don sighed in exasperation, "there was no way I could leave. This was a major kidnapping case. I couldn't leave my team hanging."

"You know what your problem is?" Charlie asked. "It's not your naturally stubborn nature."

Don raised his eyebrows. "My naturally stubborn nature?"

"No, it's your inability to ask for help," Charlie informed him.

"Now if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Alan muttered.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"When was the last time you asked for help, Charlie?" Don asked.

"I ask Amita and Larry for help all the time."

"No, you tell them what to do. It's not the same," Alan interjected.

"And when was that last time you asked someone for help, Dad?" Don asked pointedly.

"I ask Charlie to do stuff around here all the time," Alan replied.

"And you do it before I can get to it!" Charlie cried.

"Well that's because you take too long," Alan said simply.

"Is this a bad time?" Amita asked, entering the room.

Charlie rose and went to kiss her. "Perfect timing actually," he said. "We were just discussing who the worst at asking for help is."

Amita's eyebrows rose. "You're all bad at asking for help. It's an Eppes family trait."

"Thanks a lot," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Instead of arguing about it why don't you all just try harder? You should make a bet or something," Amita suggested.

"What kind of bet?" Don asked.

"All three of you have to ask someone for help at least once a day for a week."

The Eppes men exchanged looks. "It's just a suggestion," Amita said, holding up her hands.

"No, no, I like it," Alan said. "We could do that. One week, that's nothing."

"It has to be legitimate, Dad," Don said. "You can't ask with the intention of doing it yourself later."

"Are you saying I would cheat?" Alan asked indignantly.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Charlie muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Don intervened, holding up his hands as Alan opened his mouth to make an angry retort, "I don't know about this."

"Well, if you guys don't think you can handle it…"Amita suggested.

"Who said we couldn't handle it?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you said-"

"The Eppes men, never back down from a challenge," Alan told her. "I'm in."

"Me too," Charlie agreed. "Don?"

"Well, I'm not gonna let you guys have all the fun," Don said. "Whoever loses pays for pizza and beer on Friday?"

"You're on," Alan told him.

"Sounds good to me," Charlie said. "Well, now that that's settled, Amita, I could really use some help with something in the kitchen…"

Amita giggled embarrassed as Charlie pulled her along. "That doesn't count Charlie!" Don called after them. "So, how long 'til the wedding?"

Alan laughed. "Every time I ask Charlie, he sort of chokes and then remembers he left something very important at CalSci."

Don grinned. "Well, it's always good to know he's not good at everything."

* * *

Don walked into the bull pen on Monday morning and inhaled deeply. It had only been three days, but he had missed this place. "Look who it is," Megan said when she spotted him. "There's coffee here for you. Are you going to drink it this time?"

Don accepted the cup and sipped. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Megan."

"You'd have a lot less coffee and a whole lot more paperwork," she said with a grin.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Colby said as he and David approached. "Glad you're up and about again."

"I'm just glad to be back here with normal people. My dad and Charlie are driving me nuts," Don said honestly.

"That's what family does best," David said with a smile. "You sure you're ready to be back? Don't need a little more vacation?"

Don shook his head. "Nah, somebody's gotta keep you guys in line. What do you have Megan?"

"How about a car theft?" Megan said handing him a folder. "We just got this in from LAPD. Three cars taken this week, and we've got a body at the most recent one."

"Well, what are we standing around for then?" Don asked.

His team smiled; their leader was back. As they turned to go, he caught Megan's arm. "Hey, do you think you could help me file the report on that double homicide last week?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem, I'll go grab the files right now," Megan said with a smile.

Don smirked at her retreating form. Being stubborn might run in the family, but so did being a sore loser. And this time, it would not be him.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and any final reviews would be much appreciated!


End file.
